narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokugakure
is a massive, ancient village now turned city, that has equaled status of an entire country. It was started by a few Magnet Release users from Sunagakure, who had absolute control over precious metals. Its architecture resembles real world ancient Egypt with small village houses and a massive pyramid made of gold in it's center where the current resides. It is connected to various mineral rich waters that supply life throughout. Although ancient, it's culture has been nothing but prosperous, even earning it's status as a primary trading country. Not only known as "The Richest Country", Yokugakure's wealth has brought it a massive army to protect both itself and others. Shinobi here are more versed in an ancient form of Jutsu known as which combines Ninjutsu with Genjutsu. Koe no Jutsu is what makes Yokugakure a master of trade. It is said a merchant can sell an elephant to a whale tamer. Yokugakure's shinobi techniques are not taught anywhere else and are only heard through legend. They are masters of voice, which has made them feared representatives as one cannot tell when they are being manipulated. History During a civil strife among Sunagakure, three shinobi went undefeated. These three, each a master of magnet released, used their awesome power to annihilate all who stood before their cause, to free Sunagakure and create a new village of absolute power. However, it's Kage refused to give these rebels any power. Together, each "King" liberated a section of Sunagakure. Those who were below economic stability had an open invitation to join their clause. Each represented a precious metal; The Golden King, The Silver King and the Bronze King. Together they used their miracle like power to create enough wealth to start a village, known as Yokugakure. On their death bed, a magnificent, yet hidden village had formed. In it's center, their home, a massive golden pyramid stood tall and glared against sunlight. With his last breath The Silver King gave an ultimate prophecy. A cycle of metals. Golden King, Bronze King and Silver King, with The Golden King being it's strongest. And from then on, Yokugakure held onto it's tradition. -More Coming- Organisations Military of Anubis House of Ra Renenet's Watchers Renenet's Watchers is a council of merchants who own each of Yokugakure's main markets. There individual companies are in charge of buying out competition and uniting all markets under one ruler. It is said each watcher has enough power to crush a countries economics simply by pulling out. Their influences are outside of Yokugakure as well. By acting as loan sharks they put various countries into debt and force them to fall under their control. There are a total of six, who then branch out to twelve underlings, who branch out to twenty four followers and so on and so forth. No one knows for sure who these six watchers are but they live at the second step of Yokugakure's massive Pyramid. Blade of Set Slaves Economic System Trivia * Yoku's Databook ** Population Size: Four stars ** Military Strength: Five Stars ** Economic Strength: Six stars ** Technology: Three Stars